Keeping track of a person's time is necessary in many industries where the person's compensation depends on the amount of time worked, such as legal industry, accounting industry, etc. Keeping track of the person's time is also useful for personal scheduling. There is currently no method to automatically determine an activity the person is engaged in and automatically create time entries based on the determination.